


for your love, all you are

by timeiswasting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kinda, Modern AU, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeiswasting/pseuds/timeiswasting
Summary: His nerves were particularly loud just then.They shouldn’t be, the rational part of his brain told him. This was just a dinner date. Or just dinner if Allura wanted it to be. Which, his sensible side piped up again, she didn’t because they’d been dating for a year.Exactly a year.That was what this night was for. But Keith had something special planned.





	for your love, all you are

**Author's Note:**

> If your world falls apart  
> I'd start a riot  
> If night falls in your heart  
> I'd light the fire  
> In the dark, when you sound the alarm  
> We'll find each other's arms  
> For your love, all you are  
> I'd start a riot
> 
> BANNERS - Start A Riot

Keith’s hands fidget nervously where they’re tucked under his folded arms. It’s dark out, a slight autumn chill in the air, and the lights from Allura’s porch put Keith in an uncomfortable spotlight outside her front door. 

He’d texted her when he’d arrived and she’d poked her head out of her bedroom window a few seconds later, smiling broadly and letting him know she was just putting her shoes on. She’d only been visible for a few seconds, but the sight of her had made his heart race. 

She was taking longer than Keith thought putting shoes on should take. But maybe that was his nerves speaking. His nerves were particularly loud just then.  
They shouldn’t be, the rational part of his brain told him. This was just a dinner date. Or just dinner if Allura wanted it to be. Which, his sensible side piped up again, she didn’t because they’d been dating for a year.

Exactly a year.

That was what this night was for. Allura didn’t know that yet, he hadn’t told her they were going out, as far as she knew they were going for one of the evening trips to the beach they’d been taking almost as long as they were old enough to catch a bus on their own. They’d both learnt to drive now, so the spontaneity and lateness of the trips had grown. Sitting on the sand, the waves lapping quietly at the shore, Allura pressed gently against his side, their voices the only ones to be heard, was Keith's favourite activity. 

But that wasn’t tonight’s location. Keith had booked a table at a seafood restaurant a two hour drive down the coast. It wasn’t particularly fancy, although the food was renowned for being spectacular, but it was special to Allura. It was the restaurant her mother and father had frequented before Allura’s mother had died. There were pictures of the young couple at the restaurant framed on the wall in the hallway and he knew Allura had a copy on her bedside table. She’d talked about wanting to visit many times but time and unfortunate events had pushed back the opportunity to back further and further until Allura seemed to have given up on the idea.

He knew she still thought of it. But he also worried it was too much.

Before he could ponder the matter further, the door in front of him swung open. His negative thoughts fled when he caught her eye and the two beamed at each other as Keith opened his arms to hug her. She smelt like she always did, flowery and sweet, and Keith breathed it in happily.

The kiss they shared was soft, lingering. When they broke apart Keith leant his forehead against Allura’s and breathed a contented sigh. 

“Hey, princess”

“Hi, Keith”, she laughed gently.

“You look beautiful” Keith says.

Allura pulls an incredulous face and laughs again, “how do you know you’ve barely seen me?”

He smiles and tugs her hand after him and he walks backwards down the drive, “I don’t have to look, you always do.”

She smiles again, looking to the sky as if the stars will cool her rapidly warming cheeks.

And she does always look beautiful. Keith’s thought so since they were children together, and he’s thought it more often the older they got. She’ll always be beautiful to him, from when she wakes up, rumpled and grumpy in the mornings, to the way she almost glows with energy and passion as she goes about her day. And to the way she looks when it’s just them, sharing the vulnerable parts of their hearts, side by side on the shore. 

As Keith’s back hits the door of his rickety third (fourth maybe?)- hand car, Allura lets go of his hand and settles against him, hands cradling both sides of his face.

“You look quite charming yourself,” she grins, before placing a kiss to his cheek.

Keith turns his head slightly to catch her lips against his, and the pair get lost in each other for a few minutes. 

Keith is the one who pulls back, rather reluctantly. 

“We need to get going, the table is booked for 9 and it’s a long drive.”

“Table? We’re going for dinner?”, she asks, looking curious and mildly excited.

This is where the nerves make a reappearance and he finds it a little difficult to look Lu in the eyes. 

“Yeah, uh, “he says to Allura’s left shoulder, “at The Red Lion Inn.” 

Lu brings her hands to her chest, her eyes conveying her delight.

“Oh, Keith…”

 

“I –“He takes a breath and looks her in the eye, “I knew what it means to you. I wanted to take you there, after everythi-“ 

He stops when Allura throws herself forward, her delicate hands gripping his shoulders and her chin tucking into the crook of his neck. His arms move automatically to her waist and he presses his mouth to her hair. 

“Thank you, Keith” her words are muffled by his shirt, and trembling a little, “I love you.”

Keith’s heart sings, and he knows he would do anything to make Allura this happy again, for the rest of time.

“I love you too, Allura. So much."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting and I have to be up for college enrollment tomorrow and it's late, rip grammar and spelling.  
> Comments are appreciated! Enjoy <3


End file.
